Southern Republic
The 'People's Republic of South Casoria ' is a large nation comprising of the former Southern Territories which broke away from the Casorian Empire during the Southern Civil War. A hotbed of liberty and freedom, the republic wishes to take their place on the world stage, expanding and conquering like their opressed forefathers were conquered. History In 3420 the People's Convention of Freedom formally decided to separate from the Casorian Empire and withdraw their loyalty to the Imperial Crown. Claiming the entire Southern Territories as their new state the political elite declared war upon the Empire by executing Prince Frederick Edwardson the Lord-Regent of the territories and his wife, the Emperor's sister, Eliza, Princess Imperial. These actions mad e it clear to all those who supported the Casilian opressers to leave the territories or face persicution. Within two weeks the Imperial and Common Armies of the Empire as well as the Royal Platoons of the Middle Kingdom were at the doorstep of the fledgling republic. A decade of constant land grabs and stalemates ended in the Treaty of Valiana in which the Empire demanded that all objects of Imperial ownership be returned along with the bodies of the Lord-Regent and Princess Imperial. The People's Convention consented to the terms and officially ended the war, creating officially The Southern Republic. Government The Southern Republic is a constitutional republic with the President as the elected Head of State and a Prime Minister as the Head of Government who leads the National Assembly in passing legislation. The President acts as the ceremonial head of state and is regarded as an experienced politician who has no political party and uses his experience to guide the Prime Minister, each term is eight years with no limit to the amount of terms. The Prime Minister and National Assembly members must stand for election every four years and a majority of 50% of the seats in the Assembly must be had to form a government. There are currently two political parties in the Republic. Constitutionalists Party who beleive any legislation that attempts to alter the Southern Constitution is treason and work tirelessly to stop it. While the Liberal Party work to change any part of the Constitution that threats the liberty of the people. The Republic is not a two-party state however, there are many other political parties, the constitution demands the freedom of speech and political expression so many parties are people unable to accept change. The National Assembly has sixty seats, ten representitives from each province. Current Government - Liberal Party Majority Geography The Southern Republic is made up of 6 Provinces Significant Cities Valiana - Valiana is a rather bleak city, large grey buildings with barely any greenery, this was the method of the Emprie to remind the south of the value they had in society. That beauty was reserved for those who deserve it. Since its conception the Republic has attempted to revitalize the city including the creation of the Founders Park. Economy The Southern economy relies heavily on the Western Tundra Companies' exports, the coastline is far cooler in the South due to the closeness of the Frozen Clasp, this presents excellent fishing opportunities. The forests of the South also have the greatest wood for burning and therefore nations across the sea have begun opening trade routes. Culture Category:Republic Category:Casorian Country Category:Democracy